


Midnight Santa

by TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Family, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his personal relationship with his partner Kotetsu, Barnaby wasn't going to assume he was welcome by the family for the holidays, so he made his own plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

"Oh Bunny~" Kotetsu sang out, appearing behind his partner and wrapping his arms around his shoulders with a cheerful smile.

Barnaby gasped, hands flying up to grab Kotetsu's arms as he fell back against him. He turned his head, blond curls brushing against Kotetsu's tanned cheek as he did so. "Don't just do that so suddenly, Old Man!" he scowled.

Kotetsu crinkled his nose, "You need a shower."

"Of course I do. I've been working out for almost two hours." Barnaby pointed out, gesturing to the workout center provided to all the heroes of Hero TV.

He was dressed in his usual black shorts, but the red T-shirt he normally wore when using the facility was soaked with sweat, and clung to his chest revealing his muscular build hidden beneath.

"Please let go of me."

"Sorry, sorry!" Kotetsu laughed and let go of him, putting his hands up with fingers spread wide. He followed Barnaby over to a treadmill where the blond began a cool-down jog, his curls bouncing around his face with the motion.

"So what do you want? Based on your clothes, you didn't come here to work out." Barnaby commented, picking up his water bottle and squirting the water into his mouth.

Kotetsu shook his head and shrugged, "I just wanted to know if you'd like to come with me to my mom's place for the holidays. You're practically family now, anyway, and since you never really do much for Christmas… Mom and I discussed inviting you!"

"I'm sorry, Kotetsu, I can’t." Barnaby gave a sigh. "I have a bunch of Holiday Special interviews I agreed to do on the twenty-fourth."

Kotetsu shrank into himself, a sulky look upon his face, "But why would you do that?"

"Because, like you said, I normally don’t have plans this time of year, so I figured I may as well work.

"But you have me, now!"

Barnaby slowed down his jog and stepped off the treadmill. Facing Kotetsu he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't going to assume that I'd be welcomed by your family this holiday season. We have only been romantic partners for a few short months."

"You were welcomed by my family well before we started dating!" Kotetsu insisted, "And I want you there!"

"I'm sorry, maybe I can come by afterwards, but I'll miss Christmas day due to travel." Barnaby apologized, leaning in to plant a small kiss upon Kotetu's pouting lips.

"Promise?" the older hero asked childishly.

"I'll try." The younger nodded.

 

* * *

Christmas Eve came with a blanket of snow covering the city of Sternbild. White reflecting colored lights lining every street of Gold Stage.

A taxi pulled up to the entrance of Barnaby's apartment building and the blond, exhausted, climbed out after paying his fair. He trudged his way up to his apartment. Having spared the time to shower and make sure he had everything packed and by the door for his departure in the morning, he set his alarm and fell into his bed. It was not long before he drifted off to sleep and into his dreams. A long day of appearing in interviews and a charity event now fading into his past.

Then just short of an hour and a half later, a set of keys jingled outside his apartment door.

"Now, we need to be quiet," Kotetsu whispered as he placed one long finger over his lips and unlocked the door to his lover's apartment. "Bunny had a long day and should be sleeping by now," he reminded his mother, brother, and daughter as they all waited behind him; their arms loaded up with boxes.

They all nodded in agreement and waited for Kotetsu to open the door and gather his own boxes once more before leading them inside the spacious, mostly empty apartment.

Quietly, they set down their boxes and made sure the door to the bedroom was closed before turning on the light, and getting to work.

A large but plastic tree was set up near the window with strings of lights glittering in the branches. Colored bulbs dangled around in a pleasing manor and topping the tree sat a golden star. On the red tree skirt encircling its base, the family sorted gifts before moving on to hang garland, stockings, holly and even mistletoe about the main room.

As the family worked at their self-appointed tasks, Kotetsu silently slipped into the bedroom and tip-toed over to the bed to switch off Barnaby's alarm. He wouldn't need it, and a full night's rest would do the busy hero some good. He smiled at his lover and risked brushing a curl out of his face.

"Merry Christmas, Bunny," he whispered before turning to rejoin his family in preparations.

However, as he turned, his smallest toe smacked hard against the bed's support and he bent over to grab his throbbing foot. His eyes wide and tearful as he hopped back on one leg. He mustarded as much power as he could to stop himself from crying out a curse and wake his beloved. Biting his lips tightly together and puffing his cheeks out, Kotetsu glanced at the sleeping hero with a quiet whimper of pain. He stood, holding his breath until the pain subsided then quietly he limped out the bedroom door.

 

* * *

Barnaby stretched and hummed sleepily as he rolled over and blindly reached out to find his glasses and push them onto his face before cracking his eyes open.

With a gasp, he realized his alarm hadn't gone off and he jumped from the bed, running into the master bath to brush his teeth before choosing to skip getting dressed or dealing with his messy hair in favor of grabbing his things and hopping into his car to drive to Oriental Town.

He flew to the door and yanked it open in haste. getting half-way to the door to leave before he realized that he wasn't alone. He was half-way to the door of his apartment when he realized that he wasn't alone. His apartment had been fully decorated for the holiday and the smell of freshly baked cookies filled the air. The sound of someone cooking drifted in from his kitchen, beckoning him to investigate.

Cautiously, he approached the kitchen and peaked inside.

Kotetsu and his mother stood at the stove together preparing breakfast, a sleepy-eyed Kaede sitting at the table with a glass of juice and her Uncle setting out plates and silverware.

Barnaby entered, looking at the small family, confused.

"Oh! Morning Bunny! Merry Christmas!" Kotetsu grinned, flipping pancakes out of the pan and onto a growing stack. "We decided that we wanted to have you all day so we brought Christmas to you this year!"

Wearing a red and green apron, Kotetsu moved around his mother and greeted his lover with a kiss to the cheek, "I hope you don't mind, I used the spare key you gave me to let us in last night after you had gone to bed."

"You turned off my alarm." Barnaby accused and Kotetsu gave a guilty smile as he nodded.

"You needed the sleep. We brought mats and slept on the floor—though I had Mom sleep in that chair of yours. Better for her back."

"I should have expected you to pull a stunt like this." Barnaby chuckled, "Thank you." He kissed Kotetsu's cheek and pulled away, "Please, allow me to help finish making breakfast, Mrs. Kaburagi."

"Only if you drop the formality and call me 'Mom'." The woman scolded lightly as she moved over to let him take over cooking bacon and eggs.

* * *

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
